Anytime
by Thetrippingturtle
Summary: What happens when sparks start to fly between Mary Drake and Spencer? Takes place after Mary tells Spencer about her time in radley
1. Chapter 1

*What if Spencer and Mary-Drake are soul mates? One-Shot unless asked to continue: Takes place right after Mary tells Spencer her story

Spencer: "I spent time in Radley too you know, No one believed me either, I was always the black sheep too" I say, There was something about her I was drawn too I can't place this feeling

"Being the black sheep leads to a lot of darkness" Mary says

"Yes, it does, but us dark people sometimes have the softest side because we know what it's like to struggle" I say trying to empathize with her.

"So why did you end up in Radley?" She asks curiously.

"Well at first it was because my boyfriend at the time, well someone had faked his death, I just couldn't cope, I kept telling everyone he was still alive no one listened and I had a psychotic break, Checked myself in. I tried to kill myself once too" I say

"I'm sorry, that had to have been rough, I had a few suicide attempts myself, I know what it's like when no one will listen to you" Mary says tears welling in her eyes

I went against my better judgement and pulled her into a hug, I was surprised when she hugged me back with such emotion.

"No one ever touches me" She whispers crying

I squeeze her and take her hands

"Look, I may not know you very well but I feel for what you've been through and I really do care about you, Consider me your new friend" I say wiping the tears from her face she holds my hand to her cheek.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Mary asks, I can see so much softness and hurt in her eyes, Maybe she wasn't all that evil but just misunderstood

"Everyone deserves a chance" I whisper looking deep into her eyes, she cups my face in her hands, there's something so sensual about them on my skin, I don't understand

Our faces moved closer, I felt myself involuntarily make the same puppy dog eyes she was.

Our noses brushed together, then our lips met and all of a sudden we wrapped our arms around so tight around each-other, like a battery that was freshly put into a device.

It was the most tender, deep, passionate kiss I'd ever had with anyone, I couldn't explain it but there was a magnetic attraction I'd never felt with anyone before my heart was fluttering, I could feel hers beating fast too

Our lips parted our eyes met, we both looked at each-other awestruck, Somehow we had fallen so deep in love with each-other in a matter of minutes.

"Why don't we get out of here? Come on I'll buy you a cup of coffee" I say softly smiling softly

"Are you sure you want to be seen in public with someone who has my background?" Mary asks looking down at the ground

I tilt her head up and look deep into her eyes "I've never been one to care what anyone else thinks about who I spend time around, your background doesn't scare me off" I state

"Well then that would be lovely, as I said before I'm never one to turn down caffeine" Mary says smiling

"Shall we go then?" I say taking her hand leading her towards the door.

I lock up and start to walk up the street but she stops

"Thank you for being so nice to me, no ones ever been this kind to me" She says

I pull her into another hug "You don't need to thank me.. And anytime you need a hug you can come find me okay?" I say smiling I squeeze her holding back tears

I place my hands on her shoulder and kiss her on the cheek she looks at me softly but shocked I feel her grab my hand and squeeze it gently

"I care about you too" She says softly. With that we walk down the street hand in hand

The age difference almost felt wrong but yet it was so right, somehow I have this feeling like we're destined to be together, It never felt this good or right with Caleb or Toby.

Speaking of Caleb I'll tell him later well not that it's Mary, I want to see where things go with me and Mary first first, he's been acting so distant lately I'll let him down gently

I never thought I'd be with a woman but here I am walking down the street with Ali's mom's identical twin, With the lovely Mary Drake and I wouldn't have it any other way

I see now there was a reason I let her in the door to my house, more than just wanting answers about things I sensed a connection from the beginning

There's so much we have to give each other, we understand each other on a level no one else ever could, and when the time comes I'll come out and be proud to call Mary my girlfriend, I don't care what anyone else thinks and I mean that, I'm in love with the most amazing person.


	2. Chapter 2

*Continued due to request, Starts with Mary and Spencer having coffee this chapters from Mary's POV

Mary: "So tell me a little about your interests what do you like to do?" Spencer asks me

"Well, I'm very into music, I love writing poetry, traveling and learning about new culture, I'm very fluent in French" I say

She starts talking to me in french, we carry on the conversation for a minute in this language before she switches back to English.

"So what do you like to do?" I ask her

"I'm also heavy into music and culture, I love traveling, Into poetry a bit too, My family is big into Liberal politics so of course I take an interest in it too, I've always been the brainiac of my clique of friends" She says

"Ah so your thinking no toupee in the oval office too?" I ask laughing slightly

"Are you kidding me I hate Trump!, I'm glad your not voting for him, that one I might have not wanted to be seen in public with you over" she says winking at me.

We go on to talk about our interests and places we've visited, it turns out we have a whole lot in common down to a distinct love for Fleetwood Mac!

She opens up to me about the fact that she used to use amphetamine, I used to use it too helped me focus, another thing yet we have in common, we're both recovering addicts

It's crazy how much alike 2 people can be, our personalities mesh and are so similar, there's more than just a spark between us, we're more like twin-flames.

Yeah I feel a little subconscious about having feelings for someone younger than my daughter was but I also let it go, Age doesn't really matter much, especially when there's so much chemistry

Now Spencer was my little bit of tenderness in this world, I want to tell her that Charlotte was mine biologically and was the product of a rape, By who I'm not sure, someone at Radley but I'm just not ready yet, of course no one believed me

She and I are still just getting to know each-other, I never thought I'd be with a girl but there's something about her personality that I find more attractive than I could any guy.

She and I part ways after one more electric kiss, I almost came I was so turned on, We vowed to see each other the next day, meet at her barn and there I was the next afternoon laying cuddled up in her arms, being held and kissed

Receiving physical contact and so much affection that I hadn't received from anyone in the longest time, I felt so safe with her.

But I was keeping dark secrets, "Elliot" as he went by, I was working with him to try and figure out who he was and keep Alison as safe as I could, the truth is that he's got a hold on me and keeps threatening to kill me if I say anything to anyone about what he's doing

I wanted to speak up when he contacted me with his whole crazy scheme saying Charlotte was dead, I had a bad feeling he had done something and threatened to go to the cops if he didn't leave me alone but he held a pistol to my head and made me go along with him

I figured if I worked with him I could at least try to shield Alison from his wrath.

Yeah I wanted part of the money, It was all going to Jason and I wanted the money for Alison and I

That money had come from my grandparents and Jason didn't deserve all of it, that just wasn't fair.

I didn't like what he had me doing dressing up as Jessica but there was a gun to my head literally and I wanted to keep Ali safe

By the time he called me in, the two of them had already gotten married and he had already made her get a concussion, I had to get involved for her sake and to find out who this man my daughter had been in love with truly was, Yeah he's the only man my daughter ever loved but he's also completely insane.

I figured she'd be safe from him in Welby but when I found out what he was doing I spoke up and told him it had gone too far, He said I had gotten my money and needed to stay away from Ali that it wasn't part of the plan, I wasn't done with Alison and this whole unsafe game he was playing

Especially after hearing that her mom had buried her alive, I may not have spent time around her but she's biologically my niece and Elliot's hurting her, I can't just let him get away with it but when I tried to tell him to stop he nearly choked me to death.

Sure I'm a dark villain I have my motives, but not all villains are bad, some of them are secretly trying to protect people, Dark Super Heroes who have to do dark wrong things for the greater good

I've been totally genuine with Spencer, I have no ulterior motives there, It's just she's been so caring and kind to me, more than anyone ever has

I-I think I'm falling in love with her, I can't explain it, I've never felt like this about anyone before, We've only really known each-other a few days but it feels like a lifetime and the way she makes my heart flutter.

Spencer was my safe place but I can't help but think I'm endangering her, If Elliot found out I was involved with her romantically, he'd kill me literally and probably her too

This isn't part of his plan, he's going to flip if he figures out, it's always his way or the highway, he doesn't like unplanned things or surprises and so far I've come no closer to figuring out his actual identity

I have my share of PTSD and dissociation but I'm not nuts like he is.

And no one ever sticks around, She'll probably leave just like everyone else has

I'm going to lose her just like I do everything else I allow myself to think I have

I've already let her in it's too late to stop myself from getting hurt, if I rip myself away from her I'm going to hurt myself.

I feel myself tighten my hold on her shaking slightly

"What's wrong Mar?, Hey talk to me" She says softly looking at me worried

"I don't want to lose you" I say shakily fear and pain plastered on my face a tear trickles down my cheek.

She looks deep into my eyes "Hey, that's not going to happen honey, never, I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going anywhere" She says trying to soothe me, She kisses me tenderly on the forehead

"I'm so terrified" I cry into her chest clinging to her

"Maybe I can help if you tell me whats going on" She says softly

"Can you just hold me for a while?" I say starting to hyperventilate

"I got you, I'm right here Mary, your safe, just breathe, I'm not letting go" She says gently kissing my hair I see tears welling in her eyes

We stay cuddled up together for half the day, Watching Murder, She Wrote, We had a make-out session somewhere in there, No one ever held me like that especially for that long, I had never felt safer before in my life but I can't help but think what did I do to deserve someone as good as her.


	3. Chapter 3

*This chapter is from Spencer's pov

It had been about 2 1/2 weeks since Mary and I had first connected with eachother, I had broken up with Caleb after Mary and I had coffee, we had been sneaking around with eachother everyday since then, We've been going steady about a week and a half now

We'd had some intense make out sessions and such but we hadn't graduated to sex yet and that's okay, I want the time to be right when we do.

She still hadn't told me why she got so scared sometimes or what she was up to working with Rollins but something in my gut told me he was manipulating her somehow and that she was a genuienly good person

She has so much Kindness and Softness in her heart, I know she's been through a lot and built her wallls up high but I got passed some of the walls and am working my way down to the core of her.

I love her so much, possibly more than anything, I know in my heart that I want to marry her someday, I don't know when but I know I want to be with her forever

Whatever dark sinister things she's covering up, nothing could ever make me not want to be with her, Even if she was a baby killer which I'm positive she's not

From what she's opened up to me about it seems like the baby actually had phymonia and went into respitory failure, I don't think it was her or Jessica's fault and I told her that

Which she felt as miserable as her sister was to her that she had a feeling her sister hadn't been to blame either, but it's hard to really be sure with Jessica I mean with her burying Ali alive and all plus her telling Ali's dad Charles/Charlotte was dead.

It's hard being so attached to her though, I can tell both of us have abandonment issues, I keep fearing that she's faking and is going to leave though my heart says that's just not possible and I keep reassuring her that I'm not going to leave her

She's been opening up to me more about things as time goes on, It turns out her and Jessica used to be really close when they were little and then Jessica ditched her when she was like 5, no wonder she resented her sister so much

I don't always know how to comfort her but I try my best to be there for her, She tries to do the same for me were both protectors, The two of us have also been collaberating trying to figure out how to get Ali out of Welby.

It was about 3pm when suddenly I heard a very frantic knock on the barn door, and there was my girlfriend standing there shaking with her a fresh bruise on her face, I could see defense bruises on her arms too

She was crying, I started to tear up too upon seeing what had been done to my precious girlfriend I pulled her inside, locked the door and then pulled her tight into my arms I never wanted to let go of her again

"Did Elliot do this to you? Mary?" I tilt her head up.

"Yes, He figured I was seeing somone and beat the crap out of me because it wasn't part of his plan, I wouldn't tell him I was dating you, I would never hand you over to him like that, your my world" She blurts out crying, she kisses me tenderly

I sat her on the couch and sat next to her taking her hands, my heart breaks for what she's going through

"Mary, I need you to trust me, You've gotta tell me whats going on, What plan? I can't keep you safe from him if I don't know what's happening and I don't want to lose you either" I say emotionally distraught tears rolling down my face, she didn't deserve to get beat up like that.

"H-He called me up after he put Ali in the hospital, He said Charlotte was dead and that Ali was in the hospital I went to meet him and when I got to him, He was raving crazy, I threatened to call the cops and report him if he didn't leave me alone

Charlotte was biologically mine, I was raped in Radley and not a damn person believed me, it was terrifying I loved her but that was why I had to give her up for adoption and of course Jessica was happy to take her

I had a feeling he was hurting Ali and had done something bad to Charlotte I was going to anonymously tip the cops off but he threatened to kill me if I didn't do exactly what he wanted me to do.

I figured if I complied I could at least try to keep Ali and everyone else safe from him, He keeps holding guns to my head, Making various threats and almost choked me to death when I tried to tell him he'd gone too far with drugging Ali, I went looking for Hannah, that's why I was the one that had found her, I tried to track down possible places Elliot might of put her I didn't know he was going to kidnap her.

I knew it was your group of friends who broke into the lost woods, I didn't care honestly you guys had a smart idea but I couldn't do anything to stop him because you guys put up that fence, I only filed a report because that's what Elliot insisted I do to cover his tracks

Sure I wanted some of the carisimi money for me and Ali, I had my dark agenda but my dark agenda was actually about protecting and keeping everyone else safe from him!" She says upset, crying and shaking.

I wrap my arms around her protectively, it hits me I could of lost her every time she walked out my barn door causing me to pull her closer, I should of realized she was in danger but I knew something was very wrong but she kept covering it up

"Oh Sweetie, I wish you had come to me sooner, I would of gotten you out from his grasp somehow, I'm so sorry I had no idea it was that bad" I say stroking her hair, her heads buried in my chest

"I was terrified, I didn't want to put you in even more danger by telling you what was going on, I had decided I would protect you even if it killed me in the end" She says.

"No, no! I'm not going to let him kill you!" I say upset clinging to her now

"He's deadly.. Oh god what if he followed me here!?" She says scared shaking again

"I can't lose you Mary, Were soulmates, I'm in love with you" I say looking deep into her eyes.

"Your in love with me?" She asks softly looking at me wide eyed and broken as if she doesn't believe the words that came out of my mouth, like she doesn't think anyone could love her

"Yes, I'm in love with your Mary Drake, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I say lovingly with so much passion

She stares back into my eyes deeply I see her expression shift to softness and love she smiles sadly.

"Oh, I'm in love with you too, I fell for you from day one(She lets go of me and gets down on one knee) I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Spence Hastings will you Marry me?"

"Yes, Absolutely yes!" I let out giant smile We throw our arms around each other we kiss passionately another one of those super battery charged up kisses so tender passionate and deep

"Come on lets get out of here! Let's run off to Atlantic city and elope!" She says in-beween gasps of air while making out with me

I can't help but wonder if this is rational, we've only known each other 2 1/2 weeks and she could be doing this elopement idea irrationally out of fear, shouldn't we give it more time? but I'm so deep in love with her, so what if we're doing this spontaneously, I know I'm not going to fall out of love with her, there's just no way.

Our lips part I stare deep into her eyes "Yes, let's go!" I breathe out heavily trying to catch my breath

We kiss even more passionately and deeper, She leans back and pulls me on top of her my hands find my way to her thighs, she grabs my waist "Mmm" we moan out

"I love you Spencer" She moans "I love you too Mary" I moan back, we continue to make out for a few minutes before laying beside each other on the couch our arms draped over each other, I want to wait till after were married to have sex it will make it that much more special.

"So you ready to go?" She asks me smiling looking at me so loving and playfully

"You bet" I say kissing her cheek squeezing her before we get up, We use the spare car in the back of the house, it's a black corvette, perfect car for a long drive it'll get us there fast we put the top down, we switch off driving about halfway there.

I guess she picked A.C because it's one of the few places you can get a marriage license on the spot

We picked a random spot when we got there and came up with our own wedding vow, we had the sweetest vows

Afterwards we spontaneously decided to hop on a plane to Paris, we just got to our hotel, it has a beautiful view of the Eiffel tower, I told the girls I had to step out of town, they weren't happy but right now it doesn't really matter to me, I'm happy and I deserve a proper honeymoon.

Mary and I set our bags down, we start making out, she picks me up and carried me over to the bed laying me down, she gets on top of me, our fingers find our way onto each-others clothing, as we start to undress each other, kissing each other all over, sucking on each others boobs

And then it's turns into foreplay, the fingers, we both came so hard, the hardest we ever had, having the orgasm of a lifetime, Soon we start to eat each other out and that just made us come even harder we moaned and gasped in ecstasy, I was glad I waited it was so worth it

After about an hour and a half of this we lay down in bed together naked underneath the sheets we cuddle up to each other snuggling tight and kiss each other goodnight, deciding that we were going to go take a picture under the Eiffel tower.

We had bought engraved mood rings with big emeralds on them and used that while we searched for real ones, we wanted to get something in France, the mood rings are good because they still have a lot of symbolism

Everything was going so amazing, I rested my head against my wife's as we drift off to sleep, I can't help but think how much I love being able to call her my life, we've only known each-other for a short time but we know each other from the inside out, I know we'll never grow tired of each other or get divorced, this is going to last a lifetime and with that thought my head goes blank, I start to dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer's POV: Mary and I are enjoying our honeymoon in France, we've been here a week, we took the hottest pictures under the Eiffel tower and climbed the top of it, the whole experience was just so surreal I can't believe were married and in France

But I know I'm going to have to face the girls eventually I just don't know what to tell them, that Mary and I ran off to France for our honeymoon and that she's my wife now? I don't think they'd ever understand

But then again I have my lovely bride over here I don't need them to understand, I've got Mary now and that's all that matters.

We spent our afternoon in a French Cheese shop drinking wine and trying out exotic types of cheese, regular married couple stuff, right now we had our phones off and were trying to be worry free, I mean it's not like anyone's going to come tracking us down all the way in Paris

When we get back to the motel room we have another hot round of sex, then Mary decides that we should really check our phones and I get a bunch of very angry troubling text messages from the girls yelling at me for turning my phone and that Alison's gotten pretty bad in welby.

Mary must of received something bad because she started shaking

"Is it him?" I ask

"Yes he's furious with me.. He's looking for me, He says he's going to rape me again" She says

"What do you mean again, Mary?" I ask freaked out that just awful

"What?.. I don't remember him doing.. Oh god Charlotte" she cries.

"What does this have to do with Charlotte" I ask softly rubbing her back

"I-I'm sorry I should of told you, Charlotte was biologically mine, she was the product of rape, I never knew who her father was.. Up until now.. Oh god he just admitted he was the one who raped me" She sobbed into my chest shaking

"Oh Mary, I'm so sorry, I didn't know.. God weren't they dating or something like that? He's fucking sick" I say upset.

If I ever get a hold of him I'm going to make sure he spends the rest of his life locked up in Jail, No way I'm ever letting him near Mary again, What a psychopath

"It's going to be okay Honey, but we've gotta go home, we can't hide out in Paris forever we've gotta face this" I say

"I know.. Just promise me that your not going to put yourself in any more danger than your already in" She says eying me

"I promise, I'm never letting go of you" I say kissing her

I cuddled with her and held her through all the tears she was so distraught, it broke my heart to see her like this

We packed up our stuff the next morning and headed back on a Plane to Rosewood

Our first pit stop was the girls

we met in the barn

"What is she doing here?" Hannah sneered

"That's why I called you guys over here we need to talk"

"When did you decide to trust Mary?" Aria asks

"Look Mary and I had been dating for like 3 weeks and we decided to run off and get married.. Ok that's why I was out of town, Mary and I were off in Paris on our honeymoon, She's not bad like you guys thought were in love!" I say upset

"Madly in love" Mary adds in as we kiss passionately I don't care what the girls think she's my wife and yeah she's Charlotte bio mom but she's not responsible for Charlottes actions and what was done in the doll house

"Eeewww gross like get a room" Hannah says angrily

"Well, I'm just glad I'm not the only one in the group who's attracted to girls anymore" Emily breathes out a sigh of relief

"I get it Ezra and I were in love and no one approved, I'm not judging" Aria says sympathetically

"Thanks for the support Aria and Emily but we came back so quick because Mary and I need your help" I say I'll explain the rest of it to them later


End file.
